Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170417182158
"Poor Anna, she's been through a lot enough already, hasn't she?" "Yes she has. Nobody should've faced. They were too young to go through such pains and trials. They matured before their times." "But why Anna had to live in the same isolation together with likes of those favorites of Arendelle, Elsa and Breha even without being explained why when she could've at least tried to find anybody else who's also as lonely as her and not to mention her more favored, so called, sister friends like Elsa and Breha? She hasn't done anything to deserve it at all what she got from that stupid old rock troll!" "What are your thoughts? You have been very quiet, so have you Joey. And you, Noah. What's on your minds?" "Not gonna lie at all; Elsa and Breha are the reasons Anna was less focused on during the same isolation together with each other." "I think it's better if neither Elsa nor Breha were Anna's sisters at all. It's also better if their parents were still alive too, isn't it? I'd do anything to help Anna. I won't do anything to take any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers out of head, brain nor mind just like that stupid old rock troll did. If you ask me, it's Elsa and Breha alongside their parents who deserve to lose Anna permanently, isn't it?" "If only Anna lived anywhere else away from the kingdom of Arendelle, we would have her being properly raised much better than their no good for nothing parents could've done themselves but they couldn't have any other more time to deal with Anna because of their focus on Elsa and Breha too." The others nodded in agreement with the their friends' statements. Anybody else who also knows any other parts of Anna's, Breha's and Elsa's whole entire past life, including any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, especially anybody else who'd at least be there for Anna if not always Elsa nor Breha nor their parents all the time at all all hated the idea of Anna having to have all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers being altered, changed, removed and erased, being trapped in the same isolation in Arendelle together with Elsa and Breha without any other friends at all. Just like Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers who couldn't easily stand the fact that Anna is Elsa and Breha's little sister right from the very start at all, they similarly all hated the fact that Breha and Elsa are Anna's two only big sisters right from the very start because of the same isolation together with each other during the past thirteenth year separation. "Unlike most of the others, especially Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers who always rather feel much sorry for Elsa and Breha of Arendelle more than Anna, we feel bad for Anna, Anna also deserves better than ever too, not only just Elsa and Breha. However, her sisters, Elsa and Breha and her parents still will get what they deserve for what they did to Anna. I hate the fact that Anna was isolated in Arendelle together with Elsa and Breha so much!" "I wish anybody else was there to properly raise Anna much better than her own no good for nothing parents could've because of their focus on Elsa and Breha." "Yeah. She had gone through so much, is there any other ways we can help her, raise her better than her own parents could?" "We'll do anything to show her parents that anybody else could easily properly raise Anna much better than her own parents could've because they were too busy taking care of their two favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha. There's no way we can be dishonest with Anna the way her own family was back then for past thirteen years ago but what we can do though is be there for Anna and allow them to trust us and never betray that trust." "He's right. We shall help Anna learn that not not everybody's going to show the same favoritism Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers always showed towards Elsa and Breha of Arendelle themselves as usual all the time, right?" "You got that right!" "I still couldn't believe Hans betrayed Anna for no good reason at all." "It's even better if anybody else was there to properly raise Hans better than his own parents could've back then before because of the parental favoritism towards one of his twelve big older brothers, isn't it?" "Yup."